


bear hugs

by xoutae



Series: Hugs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, RIP, bokuto and akaashi went to diff schools, fuck me up ayy, this was kinda hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoutae/pseuds/xoutae
Summary: akaashi just needs someone to be there for him, and bokuto saves the day





	

Sometimes, Akaashi just needed a hug.

 

Whenever he was having a bad day, he was just sit around at home and sulk.

 

Being blind, it wasn't the only problem to Akaashi:

**1\. Constantly think he did something wrong and blames himself**

**2\. Being sensitive and taking jokes way too seriously**

**3\. Assuming that Bokuto was getting tired of him**

 

That last one, made his stomach twist in an unpleasant way and brought tears to his cloudy eyes. Of course, Bokuto always reassured him that he loved Akaashi and gave him one of his signature Bear Hugs of Doom™  ~~sorry not sorry.~~

 

Most of the time, they only lasted for a couple of minutes.

But on a really bad day, like today, they would last for more than an hour.

 

Not even five minutes ago, Akaashi had got a call from his manager saying that he had to resign from his job at the bookstore down the road. He had started working there during his first year of high school and worked there ever since. That place to Akaashi was almost like a second home, and it's also where he met Bokuto. Just remembering that made him happy and sad at the same time. He sighed, walking into the kitchenette in their shared apartment, making himself a cup of coffee slowly and flopping back down onto the couch

 

About two hours later, Bokuto came back home, drenched from the rain outside. On the small coffee table sat 2 half-empty cups of coffee. Akaashi had accidentally put salt instead of sugar in his coffee. He had fallen asleep with a scowl on his usually straight ( **ha** ) face. Bokuto quietly toed off his shoes and walked over to the couch where Akaashi was and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. His expression shifted slightly and became a small frown. Akaashi was awake by now, and heard the quiet footsteps of his boyfriend probably walking towards the bathroom to get out of his wet clothes.

 

Akaashi sat up slowly from his position on the couch, a deep frown set on his face. He placed his head in his hands, a loud sob escaping his lips and shaking his whole body. He heard Bokuto's thundering footsteps rushing through their apartment and stopped short when Bokuto lifted Akaashi into a tight and loving hug. Akaashi was sobbing into his shoulder and explaining what happened. Bokuto was rubbing circles soothingly on his lower back and telling him that it would be alright. 

 

Bokuto flopped down onto the couch, taking Akaashi with him. Bokuto chuckled at the blush spread across his lightly freckled cheeks. And that's when it happened: Bokuto wrapped his strong arms around Akaashi's middle and his legs around his waist. Akaashi buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and sniffled quietly, the smell of Bokuto invading his senses. It made Akaashi smile, Bokuto's earthy scent. It felt like he was home when they were together ( **literally and figuratively** ). They stayed like that for hours, until Akaashi's sniffling turned into quiet 'I love you's and 'thank you's.

 

Akaashi whined when Bokuto detached himself, walking into their kitchenette to make an  _actual_ cup of coffee for his amazing boyfriend and a hot chocolate for himself. The two snuggled together on the couch, limbs tangled, watching Voltron on their small flatscreen TV.

Maybe today wasn't so bad, even when your lovely boyfriend saves the day.

**Author's Note:**

> suggest some prompts and characters in the comments below o3o  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
